


Closing Time

by PandasaurusWrecks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandasaurusWrecks/pseuds/PandasaurusWrecks
Summary: Inspired by the song Closing Time by Semisonic
Lisa breaks up with Dean the day before Valentines Day and Dean finds himself at Ellen's Roadhouse drinking away his thoughts when Cas comes up and joins him. They instantly become friends and wind up going home together because Dean's to drunk to remember his address.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after getting off from work, I am tired, I am falling asleep as I type each letter. So I apologize in advance for any misspellings or anything like that.

Stupid Lisa, breaking up with him, today of all days! It was the day before Valentine's and Dean found himself angry and drunk at Ellen's Roadhouse. He had a fight with Lisa a couple of day's ago about her sneaking out of his house late in the night after he fell asleep. She got mad saying that it didn't mean anything, she just didn't want to stay there, Dean on the other held felt like he was turning into a fuck buddy rather than a boyfriend. When he went over to her place earlier today to talk about their plans for Valentine's Day she wasn't home. He called her repeatedly and texted her only to be ignored. Finally, he decided to give up and go to work. Bobby's Garage was slightly busier than usual so he was only given fifteen minutes for lunch. Normally he'd bring his own lunch from the house but since he stopped by Lisa's he didn't get the chance to make one. Dean took off across the street to Crowley's Diner the moment his lunch break started, he walked straight in and to the counter trying to get his order in as fast as possible so he could eat at least a little before needing to return. There was one couple in line ahead of him who were too busy kissing and giggling to each other like teenager's to notice that it was their turn. *ahem* Dean coughed, they continued as they were. *ahem* *ahem* again they just ignored him. "Hey, excuse me, the line has moved guy's can you order?" He finally spoke up, the lady froze, face forward.

"Oh sorry bud, wasn't paying attention," the guy responded, pulling the girl's arm to get her to step forward. They ordered quickly, the girl barely whispering out her order, "are you okay babe?" The guy gave her a gentle push in the shoulder. The girl just nodded.

"Here's your receipt," Crowley, the cashier at the time, rolled his eyes, "and please, wait till you're seated to start macking on each other." The guy looked away, embarrassed, but the girl continued looking down.

They moved away from the counter and Dean stepped up, "Hey Crowley, can you give me the usual, but for one? I got like ten minutes left so I am begging you, please make it fast."

"Awe, no girl for today? Or is that gonna be tomorrow for Valentine's Day? You planning something romantic?" He fakes a gag.

Dean just rolls his eyes, "You know I don't do chick flick moments, besides, I don't know anymore, I haven't talked to her all day. She just kinda disappeared last night after we argued and she hasn't returned any of my calls." He sighed and took out his wallet to pay.

"Bloody Hell, I forgot to give the man his change," Crowley had some money off to the side, "he took off after I said that and only took his receipt, would you mind?

Sighing, Dean took the cash from Crowley and headed over to the table the two were sitting at, "Hey man, you forgot your change, Crowley asked me to bring it over."

"Thanks man, sorry bout being so forgetful, my girl here, keeps distracting me," he gestures to the woman sitting across from him who has taken a strange interest in what was going on outside the window, which was nothing. "Come on babe, why're you being so out of it, look at me."

Slowly, the woman turned her head rubbing anxiously at the back of her neck, "I um, sorry, Nick, didn't realize I was." She had a half smile on, almost frowning when she looked up at Dean. "Hello."

Dean seethed, his brow's coming together before he looked away, "Okay. Goodbye." Dean turned to leave, it was all he could manage to keep from blowing up right then and there.

"Dean, wait, please," Lisa murmured, moving towards the edge of the booth.

"Wait for what Lisa? For you to continue ignoring my texts and calls? or am I waiting for you to run out in the middle of the night again?" She shrank back in her seat at Dean's noticeably loud questions.

"I, I was going to tell you. After Valentine's Day, you seemed so happy that it was coming up, I couldn't bare to say anything."

"Wait, woah, are you guy's like, dating?" The guy caught on to what was happening.

Dean just shook his head, "I don't know, are we? or were we?"

Lisa bowed her head, "Were. We were dating, but, not anymore. Dean, I'm sorry, I met Nick and he just, he makes me so happy. I just felt better with him than you." She smiled, "Do you understand now Dean? I was so unhappy with you, that's why I kept leaving in the middle of the night, it was because I couldn't stand laying next to you anymore when I have Nick now. You get what I'm saying right?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "No Lisa, I don't understand but, I don't think I want to either." He looked down at his watch, he only has five minutes left to eat and get back to work, "You two have a nice lunch, and don't worry Lisa, you won't hear from me anytime soon, so it doesn't matter if I understand or not." He turned and walked back to the counter and grabbed his food, storming out of the diner without a look back.

(Author Suggestion: listen to Closing Time by Semisonic for this next part)

The drink in his hand felt a little warm, so he gulped down the rest of it, "Another please and two shots." He barely managed to hold up two fingers. The entire time he sat at the bar he talked to himself about how he missed Lisa and how he never wanted to see her again, he groaned, unsure of how to feel.

"People are going to think you crazy if you keep talking to yourself," A gravely voice spoke from beside Dean. He looked over to see who was interrupting his drinking. The voice was a guy in a tan trench coat, a black suit underneath, and with a light blue tie that was pulled loose. His face looked stubbly and his inset eye's matched his tie, he looked like he hadn't slept in a good while. "Or are you actually crazy and I should probably start running now?"

Dean smirked and huffed a laugh, "No I'm not crazy, just..." he sighed, looking down.

"Just what? May I ask," the guy tilted his head in a quirky way.

"Hurt? Heartbroken? I'm not too sure what to call it, angry?" He took one of the shots that was in front of him and knocked it back in one toss. He then saw the guy take his other one.

"Hope you don't mind, seemed like you had some to share," the guy grimaced at the taste, "sorry, I'm still not used to anything heavier than a long island, they're usually too flavorless.

"Can I at least know the name of the guy that's stealing my alcohol?" Dean questioned.

"My name is Castiel, and you are?"

"Cast...caset..." He stopped when the other guy laughed, "Cas, it is then, I'm a little too far to understand how to say it. My name is Dean, and the drink you stole was supposed to be a shot for my pity party," he grumbled.

"Pity party? Now that doesn't sound very fun, let me buy you another," He waved to get the bartender's attention, "two shots please, whatever it was he was having." He gestured to Dean. Who just put on a goofy smile for the bartender. The guy rolled his eyes and brought two more. "Here you go, but this time why don't you drink it as a celebration to new acquaintances?"

Dean just shrugged, "sure." Their glasses clinked together and in sync they tipped their heads back, letting the whiskey fall into their mouths and coat the inside of their throats, leaving them with a warm feeling when it finally hit their stomachs.

"So why are you having a pity party? Whatever that is," The man looked intensely at Dean, awaiting an answer.

"You know that tomorrow's Valentines Day, right?"

Cas nodded, "I'm familiar with it, yes."

Dean sighed, "well, I was dating this girl, her name was Lisa, we had been together for almost a year now, but then something changed and she started acting more distant." He took a few gulps from his beer, and noticed Cas ordering another six shots, offering one to Dean, who of course would never turn down free booze. "Well, we argued the other night when I brought up how I was feeling and she just kept telling me I was just making things up. And today when I went on my lunch break, I saw her at the diner we usually went to, with another man. When I asked her about it she just told me that she met him and fell hard for him and that she wasn't going to say anything to me until after Valentine's Day. Like are you kidding me? I was going to take her out to a nice fancy restaurant and everything too, chocolates and roses, maybe even a stuffed bear, but now all that's ruined. I even had everything reserved." Cas offered him his last shot, and Dean downed that and the rest of his beer in less than a second. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, and don't get mad but, she seems like a bitch," he said looking towards the bartender, flagging him down to get three more shots.

Dean huffed, "are you trying to get on my level or something? First you can't even handle one shot but then you finish four while I was talking and now you're going to have two more?" He said, accepting another shot that was offered.

"I mean what kind of party only has one person? I'll join you in this pity party, also, I can tolerate the taste now," he downed the one he raised with Dean and immediately downed the second one. It was plain to see that he was already getting close to being as inebriated as Dean, he was swaying back and forth on the seat and had taken off both his trench coat and blazer. His dress shirt sleeves were nicely fitted to his arms, hinting to a bit of muscle on them, Dean oddly noticed.

The two continued talking, ordering a large number of drinks and shots over the next two hours. It was well into the night when their conversation finally came to a stand still, both were a little too drunk to even be able to think of something to talk about so they just sat there nursing their beers and nervously laughing every time they made eye contact, which just so happened to last a few seconds too long and even longer every time it happened. "So, Cas, what brought you into the bar tonight? You said yourself you're not much of a drinker unless its something like along island, and they don't sell those here."

Cas smiled, "well honestly, I was supposed to meet someone here, from online, but they never showed. I guess you could say after an hour of waiting I was starting my own "pity party" without even realizing it." He shook his head, "the server was taking too long to bring me my refills, so I decided I'd rather sit at the bar, it'd be quicker than waiting for her to finish flirting with everyone before coming back to me." He put his head in his hands, elbows resting on the counter, "This was the only seat available and when I saw you sitting here at the edge by yourself I figured you could use some company, I know I would've wanted some."

"Last Call everybody!" The bartender yelled out.

Dean looked around and noticed the place was practically empty, "Jesus what time is it?" He looked down at his watch, trying to hold it in place with his other hand as he squinted to read it, "It's already two? Can you believe that?"

"No not really, I didn't realize we'd been talking for so long," Cas smile and caught Dean's eyes, the two sat there, staring intensely for the next few seconds.

"Come on guys, finish your whiskey or beer, I don't care where you go, but you can't stay here." The bartender said, his voice clearly showing his annoyance. He turned from them and went towards the wall, flicking on all the lights.

Both of them gulped down the rest of their beers, and went to stand up, using each other for balance, laughing when they realized they were both really drunk, "Let's get out of here, we gotta leave." Dean tossed some money on the counter as Cas collected his blazer and coat. "Give me a sec," Cas pulled out a wad of cash from one of the coat pockets and left a moderate amount of it on the counter next to Dean's. "We stayed way too long."

The two shuffled towards the door, barely able to get it open, and laughing at each other when Cas almost fell. "I took a taxi here man, what about you?"

"The same," Cas looked around and saw an available one coming towards them, "let me try and get his attention. Cas stood on the edge of the street, one hand up in the air, clearly struggling to remain upright as the slight wind made him sway back and forth. The taxi pulled over in front of him and turned his light off. Cas opened the back door for Dean, who blushed but still got in.

"Where we going fellas?" The driver asked, getting ready to turn on the taximeter.

Dean looked over at Cas and shrugged, "I don't remember." He laughed, leaning against Cas.

"How about we go to my place, I can get us some coffee and make some food, maybe sober us up. Better than spending even more money at a diner or anything." Cas told the driver the address and looked over a Dean, whose attitude saddened at the mention of a diner. "That was, the wrong thing to say, sorry." Dean closed his eyes and laid his head back against the seat, Cas followed suit.

"Hey, wake up, we're here, it'll be twenty-five bucks," the cab was pulled over in front of a nice apartment complex.

Cas was the first to wake up, blushing when he realized Dean had accidentally leaned against him in his slumber, "Sorry, we're getting out now." He began to shake Dean, "hey, get up, we're here."

Dean opened his eyes barely, "huh? We're where?" Cas shook his head and got out of the car, paying the cab man before going around to Dean's side and opening the door.

"Alright Dean, you're going to have to help me here," Cas put one of Dean's arms around his shoulder as he began helping the half asleep man out of the taxi. Dean's body was slightly heavier than Cas was expecting, but he was still capable of handling most of his weight against him. "Just a two sets of stairs and we'll be at my apartment alright?" Dean just nodded against his shoulder. Cas rolled his eyes and began the tedious walk up the two flights. Dean wasn't much help so Cas almost lost him once or twice, and he began to run out of breath halfway up the second set, "we're gonna take a two second break here Dean, do you think you can wake up any for me?" Cas got a little more than what he asked for when Dean turned and let a little throw up come out over the side of the railing. "Well at least it wasn't on me," Cas laughed and put Dean's arm around his shoulder again to begin the short trek to his apartment.

Once inside Dean came to a little better, "this isn't my apartment."

"No, it's not," Cas sat Dean on his couch and left to get two water bottles out of his fridge, "this is my apartment, you couldn't remember where you lived so I brought you here so you can sober up some." Cas offered the bottle to Dean who took it without question. "I have some headache medicine if you want it, it'll make it all a little bit easier." All Dean could do was nod.

Cas disappeared for a few minutes as he rifled through his bathroom medicine cabinet for anything that'll help them to have less of a hangover later on. "Hey Cas," Dean called from the living room, "do you got a bed or something? I'm tired." Cas laughed to himself grabbing the Tylenol and heading back to the living room.

"I got a couch?" He offered. 

Dean looked at where he was sitting and tried to lay back, the couch was old and didn't give much support, he frowned. Dean, drunk as he may be, still knew it was good manners to accept the hospitality that Cas was giving and he nodded, "this'll be fine."

He didn't realize Cas had already seen the frown, who reciprocated his own. Cas then looked down and started biting his bottom lip, Dean might've found himself staring at this. "Well, I know it's not very comfy, so if you want, you can share my bed?" He was blushing now, "its a king size so there'll be a good amount of space between us." Dean sat up, smiling.

"Are you sure? I mean I'd really appreciate it man. I didn't want to say anything but yeah, your couch is kinda painful." Cas nodded and Dean tried to stand up only to fall back on his ass getting a laugh out of the other man. "Can you help me please?"

Cas moved forward and put Dean arm around his shoulder for the third time that night, "I also have an extra toothbrush and sweats if you want them, I'm sure you don't want to go to sleep with puke breath."

Dean nodded, "I would prefer not to, yes."

They both walked into the bathroom, Cas leaning Dean against the counter to steady him as he squatted down to reach in the cabinet under the sink. He came back up with a dark blue toothbrush that was unopened, "here. You can use this." Dean took it from him and turned on the water, running it over the brush before putting toothpaste on it, Cas did the same thing and the two stood there side by side while brushing their teeth. Dean blushed at the normality of the situation and Cas just let out a shy laugh. When they both finished Cas stepped out of the room willing Dean to follow who now, could stand on his own, but was walking out of rhythm, Cas held out his hand to help but Dean shook his head no. "Alright, fine. The room's this way." They walked down a long hall, with only one other room to the right, before reaching the door at the end.

"That really is a big bed," Dean said, wide eyed in the doorway. Cas nodded and walked to the dresser rummaging through two drawers pulling out two pairs of sweats. He offered them to Dean who took them but didn't start changing. Cas tilted his head in that quirky way again before Dean answered, "um, would you mind turning around?"

Cas blushed, "oh yeah sorry." He turned around and began changing himself, looking back once to see if Dean was done only to see him shirtless, tan body nicely shaped and toned, abs numerous. Cas turned back around and looked down at himself. He wasn't toned but he knew he had muscle, he was kinda embarrassed he didn't look like Dean. He finished getting dressed and practically glided towards the bed. "If it'll make you more comfortable I can put a pillow between us? I know we just barely met."

"It's not really necessary but sure, if you want." Dean went to the other side of the bed and fell face first into the pillow on his side. Eyes closing almost instantly, his breathing slowed and he was gone within minutes. Cas smiled at the man next to him and chose not to put the pillow between them, he knew he wasn't going to do anything to Dean and that Dean was most likely not gonna do anything to him since he was already passed out. He settled into the bed facing the wall, back towards Dean, it took him a few minutes but he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be another chapter to this, one with more actual Destiel than this one, but I'm too tired to write it right now. But I promise to post it tomorrow. :D


End file.
